Poems, Love and Happily Ever After
by dreamingofseverus
Summary: Enter one potions class, two houses and a missing professor and what do you get? Hilarity and love of course!


A/N hey everyone, its Marchioness Tiffy here. Sorry about the delay between stories. As always, I own nothing, JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe. I just use them for my own nefarious and somewhat interesting purposes. /winks at everyone knowingly/ I would like thank my dear friends Arch Duke Trip and Lady Jayne for their continued love and support.

Everyone sat waiting in the potions classroom. They had grouped off and were talking and fooling around with their friends as they were waiting for Professor Snape to arrive. All of them were happy because not a week earlier Harry Potter and his friends had defeated Voldemort with the help of their many allies. In the one statement that Harry, Ron and Hermione had given to the press they had thanked the D.A., the staff of Hogwarts, and their families, but their most heartfelt thanks had gone to their personal hero, Severus Snape.

Now classes had officially started again and they were all happy and eager to restart their lives without the fear that they would be killed or maimed by the Dark Lord.

"Oi Potter, maybe you can help us out here," called out Draco Malfoy.

"If I've told you once Malfoy, I've told you a hundred times I can't help you. There's no amount of help available for your needs." Harry replied.

"Ha ha, this coming from the Boy-Who-Lives-To-Annoy-The-Ministry. Actually we are bored and want to have a competition, we need you to judge." Draco called back.

"Ok, whats the competition about?" Harry said as Draco and his friends came over.

"Talent, we want to know who has the most talent." said Goyle.

"Ok, go." Harry said.

**Ok so here is the play by play**

Dean and Seamus did a comedy skit where they renamed the people that they knew. For instance Harry became the Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Bloody-Die and Voldemort became the Dark Lord of the Smushed Nose Brigade. Severus Snape became Batman and McGonagall became Catgirl. Dumbledore, may he rest in peace, became the Candy Man.

Lavender Brown _attempted_ to serenade Harry with her rendition of 'I honestly love you'. Parvati and Padma danced a traditional Indian dance. Crabbe and Goyle did impressions of the people around them. The crowd favorites were Goyle as McGonagall and Crabbe and Delores Umbridge being pulled into the Forbidden Forest.

Surprisingly they were able to convince Hermione to do an improv poem. They got crowd requests and this is what she had to work with, must be based on a muggle movie, must be her true feelings and must have rhymes. This is the poem she created.

Before she she started reading what she had quickly written she explained that she had taken it from a movie who had taken it from the Immortal Bard William Shakespeare. Hermione took a deep breathe and started to read aloud. In her head she was thanking G-d that he wasn't here to hear her make a fool of herself. Although she suspected he would know by the end of the day.

_10 Things I Hate about You_

_I hate the way you talk to me, and the cut of your hair._

_I hate the way you don't care._

_I hate it when you stare._

_I hate your big stupid black cloak, and the way you read my mind._

_I hate you so much it makes me sick; it even makes me rhyme._

_I hate the way you're always right._

_I hate it when you lie._

_I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry._

_I hate it when you're not around, and the fact that you didn't fire call._

_But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all._

Everyone stood up and clapped. They had loved it. But what surprised her the most was the person was clapping the loudest and the hardest. Severus Snape, the Greasy Bat of the Dungeon, Sir Greasy Hair, Mr I'll-Never-Smile-So-Don't-Even-Think-About-It. He was smiling and laughing and looked to be very, extremely, once in a lifetime happy.

Then he walked up to her and grabbed her and proceeded to give her a kiss that would put Wesley and Buttercup to shame. She simply wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

And that was the end of that wonderful story!


End file.
